Here, In the Same Line
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Ma Chao dan Diaochan hanya seorang pelajar menengah atas biasa. Keduanya memiliki aura berbeda namun masing-masing dapat menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi di antara mereka semua, hanya Diaochan yang sadar bahwa ia telah tertarik dalam magnet Ma Chao. /AU, OOC, crack, multichapter.


**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and properties belong to KOEI, I have no right for clamming this game. Hehe.**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: OOC, AU, crack pair**

**Here, In the Same Line**

**Chapter I: Something's Different**

Seorang pengajar tampak menerangkan pelajaran dengan serius. Tangannya sibuk menulis formula yang terdiri dari huruf dan simbol yang jarang digunakan. Beberapa siswa ada yang terlihat menompang dagu, menguap, atau pun berbisik-bisik kepada teman di sebelahnya. Lainnya memerhatikan pengajar dengan kepingan semangat yang tersisa.

Pelajaran rumit memang tidak cocok diletakkan pada jam akhir. Akibatnya hanya senada keluhan tidak mengerti yang dapat dijawab dalam soal. Di antara keluhan yang terpampang jelas pada ekspresi para siswa, seorang pemuda terlihat santai menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya turut memberi kenyamanan lebih dengan membantali permukaan meja yang keras. Dengkuran halus juga menjadi irama pengiring di pojok ruangan dekat jendela itu.

Posisi itu selalu membuatnya tidak terlihat oleh pengajar. Bahkan keeksistensian siswa yang duduk bangku pojok itu sering diragukan. Namun hari ini adalah hari yang nahas baginya. Pengajar matematika itu menginterupsi mimpi indahnya dengan mengetuk berkali-kali meja siswa pemilik rambut jabrik itu.

Sempat keluhan kesal keluar sebelum tertahan kembali ketika mengetahui pengajar baru itu menatap dengan tatapan terganggu. Kalimat akhir dari keluhannya hanya bisa menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Ia adalah guru matematika yang baru dipekerjakan selama sebulan ini. Guru ini berbeda jauh dengan guru matematika yang telah pensiun lalu. Baru mengajar seminggu, semerbak kabar buruk merebak luas di kalangan siswa yang pernah diajarinya. Ia guru _killer_, sebuah kata keramat bagi para siswa.

"Silahkan Anda lanjutkan di luar. Saya tidak suka melihat ada siswa yang tidak menghargai kehadiran saya."

**.:123:.**

Berjarak empat kelas di sebelahnya, suasana kondusif mengisi kegemingan suara di setiap sudut ruangan. Pelajaran kali ini begitu bersahabat. Tidak sulit, namun tetap tidak membosankan bagi sebagian besar siswa. Di antara keheningan yang ada, seorang gadis menggoreskan seirama perkataan meminta izin keluar kelas kepada pengajarnya. Hanya sepatah kata persetujuan yang terlontar dari alat pengucapan pengajar wanita paruh baya itu.

Suara gesekan pintu terbuka dan tertutup merasuki setiap pendengaran kedua puluh sembilan siswa dan seorang guru yang ada. Penglihatan mereka seakan tertarik oleh aura berbeda yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Dapat diakui, ia cantik dan manis, tapi hal itu hanya jadi pemanis pada dirinya. Ada hal berbeda yang menyelubungi gadis itu, karena itulah mereka serentak menyamakan pandangan ke satu arah. Dan gadis itu tampak tidak terganggu dengan diperhatikan seperti itu.

Koridor sepi menemani langkah kaki gadis itu. Ketukan hak dua sentimeter sepatu pantofel hitam menggantung di langit-langit. Tidak ada pemandangan berarti yang dapat menarik perhatiannya, kecuali seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu suatu kelas. Ia tahu perangai pemuda itu, namun tidak kenal dekat.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku, _Freak_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keperakan membuka kedua kelopak matanya diikuti dengan mengangkat wajahnya yang mengarah ke bawah. Punggung itu masih tetap menempel pada dinding koridor dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat nyaman di dada. Kini kedua maniknya tertuju pada entitas seorang gadis mungil dengan bibir yang ditekuk ke atas.

_Dia lagi._

Koridor itu memang tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup untuk tiga orang yang berjalan bersisian.

"Apa aku menghalangi jalanmu, Nona?" tanyanya dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Siapa yang tidak kenal gadis itu. Seantero sekolah mustahil tidak ada yang—setidaknya—mengetahui namanya, Diao Chan. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik lembaga pendidikan yang bernama Three Kingdoms tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sekali saja ada siswa yang mengundang masalah dengannya, bisa dipastikan beberapa hari kemudian ia tidak akan terlihat lagi di sekolah.

Bagi pemuda tingkat akhir itu, ia tidak peduli nantinya akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dalam tidurnya pun ia masih sempat berharap mengakhiri masa pendidikannya di sini, dari visualisasi mimpinya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta lima bulan lalu, ia seakan telah kehilangan arah. Rumahnya bahkan dijual untuk membayar biaya bulanan sekolah yang lumayan tinggi baginya. Sekarang ia tinggal di apartemen tua yang harga per tahunnya cukup murah.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda berseragam hitam setelah mengetahui tidak adanya pergerakan berarti dari lawan bicaranya. Terselip harapan akan mimpi yang jadi kenyataan dari pertanyaannya.

Diao Chan berada dalam puncak kekesalan. Emosinya selalu naik drastis ketika bertemu dengan pemuda atletis itu. Ia berbeda dari siswa lainnya. Dari tatapannya menandakan bahwa ia tidak pernah tertarik melihat keberadaan diri gadis itu.

"Pasti kau dikeluarkan dari kelas lagi, ya, 'kan, _Freak_?"

Pemuda bernama Ma Chao itu mendelik ke arah Diao Chan yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di hadapannya. Mata kehijauannya yang ia lihat pertama kali. Pancaran kemenangan tampak dari dua kelereng sang gadis.

Mereka berada ditingkatan yang sama, namun berbeda kelas. Tidak hanya kelas saja yang berbeda, umur pun berbeda jauh. Pemuda itu baru tiga bulan lalu menginjak umur 21 tahun, berjarak empat tahun lebih tua dari Diao Chan.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Ma Chao masuk sekolah dasar pada usia sepuluh tahun, sisanya mengira ia selalu tinggal kelas. Hal itu diperkuat dengan kemampuan akademisnya yang segaris standar, terkadang pula di bawah standar. Namun pemuda itu seakan tidak acuh pada nilai akademisnya. Ia hanya tertarik pada pelajaran bela diri dan olahraga.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _Freak_!"

"Haruskah saya menjawabnya, Nona?" senada remehan terdengar sempurna di telinga gadis itu. Tidak lupa Ma Chao menekan kata di akhir kalimat. Sebelah alisnya juga tampak menaik untuk mendukung ekspresinya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu selalu merasa terganggu jika ada dirinya. Dulu ia selalu menghindari gadis bertemperamental itu, sekarang ia—secara tidak terkira—telah mengundang emosinya dan itulah hal yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

Akibat tindakannya, senada geraman halus keluar dari Diao Chan, agaknya aksinya berhasil. "Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang aku akan—_aw_! Kenapa kauinjak kakiku?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Diao Chan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah toilet, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih mengeluh kesakitan.

Siapa yang tahu, sebenarnya gadis itu sedang menahan degup jantungnya yang memompa kencang. Tindakan tadi adalah pertama kali yang pernah ia lakukan, berada terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Tapi bukan aksinya yang membuat wajah itu memerah—selain karena emosi, terlebih karena pancaran lembut dari kedua manik Ma Chao. Ia tidak menyangka tubuh sekekar itu memiliki pancaran lembut yang belum tentu dimiliki oleh orang lain. Di lain sisi, ia juga dapat merasakan beban berat dari cara Ma Chao memandang dirinya.

"Dasar wanita aneh!" rutuk Ma Chao dengan suara tertahan ketika Diao Chan telah menghilang di belokan koridor.

Ma Chao memutuskan untuk pindah dari posisinya. Pemuda jangkung itu merasa telah cukup membuat Diao Chan membenci pembangkangan dirinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Diao Chan akan membencinya juga, tapi siapa peduli. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu hasil atas aksinya beberapa menit lalu.

Ia melangkah melewati beberapa kelas yang sedang dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Hanya gemelutuk sepatu pantofel hitamlah yang mengisi kehampaan koridor lantai dua. Tujuannya cuma satu, perpustakaan. Itu adalah tempat favoritnya—selain koridor lantai tiga—untuk tidur. Baginya, kedua tempat itu selalu menggoda untuk dijejaki. Hal itu berlaku hanya ketika semua siswa tengah berkutat dengan kalimat tingkat tinggi dan formula rumit.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?" tanya petugas perpustakaan ketika Ma Chao mencatat namanya di buku kehadiran.

Petugas itu selalu bertanya hal yang sama jika melihat Ma Chao mengunjungi tempatnya. Itu hanyalah pertanyaan basa-basi karena ia sendiri telah tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ketahuan tidur di kelas."

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tebakannya agak meleset. Ia mengira Ma Chao membolos jam pelajaran, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Siapa?" tanya petugas perpustakaan sambil tertawa ringan. Nada ketertarikan turut mengiringi suaranya.

Ma Chao meletakkan alat tulis di sebalik buku pengunjung perpustakaan yang telah ditutup. Kedua maniknya terfokus ke depan, pada pemuda yang kelihatan lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya yang sedang duduk di balik meja. Tatapannya menyaratkan kengerian yang belum pernah ia dapat dari guru manapun.

"Si guru matematika baru itu. Aku kira kau tahu namanya."

Sebagai respon, pemuda bernama lengkap Jiang Wei menangguk yakin, "Sima Yi... Tapi kelihatannya kau takut padanya." Pemuda itu terkekeh ringan.

"Begitu ya... aku hanya tidak suka melihat dirinya. Senyumannya mengerikan. Kau akan tahu kalau berada di kelas."

Lantas Ma Chao mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menjauh dari meja Jiang Wei. Kedua kakinya seperti telah terprogram untuk bergerak ke arah pojok ruangan yang tidak mencolok. Deretan rak buku menjadi temannya selama ia mengembara di dunia mimpi. Bau kertas usang seakan telah menjadi santapan lezat selama ia tertidur dan itulah hal yang ia suka dari perpustakaan tua ini.

Jiang Wei menatap punggung Ma Chao yang telah menghilang ditelan julangan rak-rak buku. Ma Chao, baginya, tidak jauh berbeda dari teman minum teh untuk mengobrol hal-hal santai di hari yang cerah. Tapi Ma Chao memiliki hal berbeda dari kebanyakan teman sekadar mengobrol santai. Ia bersikap layaknya orang yang telah melewati banyak kesulitan. Nada bicara yang terkadang seperti berbisik, kerutan di kening ketika memikirkan sesuatu, tatapan yang selalu fokus pada pupil lawan bicaranya, dan semua itulah yang membuatnya begitu berbeda.

Ia kenal Ma Chao sejak setahun lalu. Pemuda jabrik berambut pirang keperakan itu sering mengunjungi perpustakaan, setidaknya seminggu sekali. Ia tidak mengingat pasti siapa yang mengajak bicara duluan, tapi ia ingat kesan pertama saat berbicara padanya. Bersahabat, itulah kata pertama yang meluncur dari pikirannya.

Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Ma Chao bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tempatnya tidak menentu. Selagi ada lowongan, ia akan mendaftar. Matanya yang selalu terasa berat didukung posisi duduk yang berada di dekat jendela membuat matanya tidak bisa menahan untuk tetap terbuka. Akibatnya ia sering menyicil waktu istirahatnya pada jam pelajaran. Sialnya, hari ini ia ketahuan, oleh pengajar yang bahkan ia lupa namanya.

**.:123:.**

"—Chao."

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Pemandangan rak buku memantul di kedua maniknya. Cahaya matahari sore menembus partisi bening di sebelah mejanya. Temaram oranye mulai tergantikan dengan cahaya neon di langit-langit perpustakaan.

"Sudah mau tutup ya...?" tanya Ma Chao sambil menguap lebar.

"Begitulah," jawab Jiang Wei. Kini perhatian pemuda berambut agak cokelatan itu berpindah pada buku tebal yang ada di atas meja Ma Chao. Romance of the Three Kingdoms, begitulah judul yang tertulis pada lembaran depan. "Kau suka membaca?" Alisnya sedikit menaik diikuti kerutan pada kening yang mulai bermunculan.

Ma Chao melihat arah pandangnya. Romance of the Three Kingdoms. "Tidak. Aku kira buku ini bisa jadi bantal yang sempurna. Tapi malah sebaliknya, terlalu keras."

Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Menepuk bahu Jiang Wei lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya berdua dengan buku tua itu.

**Tsuzuku, To Be Continued, Bersambung—**

**A/N: ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Akhir-akhir ini lagi seneng mainin DW6, apalagi saya suka Ma Chao di sini. Karena pengen buat fict tentang pemuda _hot_ (?) ini, jadilah fict multichapter. Sayangnya Ma Chao ga punya _love_ _interest_, makanya saya pasangin dengan Diao Chan. Crack memang. Sebenarnya mau dipasangin sama OC, tapi saya ga bisa ngasih nama OC saya. Hehe. Saya ga tau karakter Diaochan yang sebenarnya gimana, saya juga belum pernah mainin dia. Tapi saya seneng buat dia jadi gitu. Terus saya bingung penulisan nama Diaochan itu dipisah atau tidak. Saya lihat di Wikipedia, ga dipisah. Jadi saya ikutin saja. Moga aja ada yang suka. Makasih udah mau baca. :D**


End file.
